


Still Waters pt. 3

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Still Waters [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why doesn’t he talk?” Teddy asked pointing over to the brunette twin. Tommy frowned as Billy froze. Tommy’s arms tightened around his brother as he glared at Teddy. </p><p>“Because the monsters took his voice away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waters pt. 3

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: "Hear You Me" - Jimmy Eat World

The park was lit with the white lights that hung in the trees. For Billy Shepherd, it made the entire park feel like a mystical place. Where they could hide and never be found. Where they could be safe from harm. Where they didn’t have to be afraid anymore and could finally be normal kids and have fun for a change. Billy let out a soundless laugh, his breath puffing out in a white cloud as he ran slightly head of his brother, his hand never once slipping from Tommy’s. Because even if they were in a place where Billy believed nothing bad could happen, he would never leave Tommy behind. Because Tommy hadn’t left him behind when he so easily could have. Tommy had been free, but had come back for him and risked getting caught again to get him out. Billy owed Tommy his life. He turned back towards his brother as he traveled backwards to their usual spot in the southwest corner of the park.

Tommy couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s obvious happiness. This is how Billy should look all the time. Eyes sparkling, cheeks flushed in happiness, lips stretched into a smile; mind full of hopes and dreams instead of the nightmares that often haunted him. This image of his younger brother, his twin was the reason why he always caved when Billy pleaded with him to come to Central Park. Just because Billy loved it so much.  Most of the patrons had left by now; chased inside by the cold and thoughts of a warm dinner. There were no people around within eye sight as they reached their small little corner. And even if it didn’t look like anything welcoming, to the Shepherd twins, it was a roof and something to block out the frigid breeze. And that was more than they could ever wish for at the moment.

Tommy sighed as they walked into the large gazebo, leaning against one of the walls. Tommy wrapped his arms around Billy in an attempt to keep him warm.  The gazebo was far enough from the path that they should be safe here for a few hours. Until they needed to move again to keep from freezing.  Tommy remained silent, not wanting to break the peaceful silence that seemed to come over the park.

“Tomorrow we’ll see if we can get something nice. After all, I’m fast enough to pick pocket…” Of course, knowing Tommy, the silence never lasted long. And Billy was perfectly ok with that. At the suggestion Billy turned towards his twin and frowned, shaking his head. “You’re right. That would bring about too much attention wouldn’t it?” Billy really didn’t need to answer. Stealing in general brought about too much attention. And they really needed to keep a low profile.

It was some time later, just as the two had fallen to sleep, that a jolt of light flashed in the dark, startling Billy from his light doze. Tommy slept on unaware. Heart hammering, Billy shifted slightly and rose so that he could peer over the small wall that they were resting against. The park was the same as it had been when they entered. Maybe a light in one of the lampposts had shorted out? That would explain the flash. Or even worse, someone was taking a picture. His eyes immediately shot around but he couldn’t see anything.

“Dear Gods, please don’t tell me the poor dears are out here at this time of night…” Billy froze as a woman’s voice broke the silence and it was _close._ He turned to his brother, trying to shake him awake.

“Well, your locations spells are never wrong…” Billy froze, fear clutching his throat and making it hard to breathe. He recognized that voice. The boy from the alley. Only this time he hadn’t come alone. Hadn’t he promised not to tell anyone? Even if he was a stranger, Billy felt the sting of betrayal. The boy had looked so sincere. So trustworthy.

Why wasn’t Tommy waking up? Billy felt the fear for an entirely new reason now as he tried to silently, but gently, slap Tommy’s cheek, trying to rouse him without alerting the two that were so close he had to stop. He could see them now. The woman’s hair was dark and spilled down her back from a red knitted top. Her red jacket looked so warm, as did the boy’s. The traitor’s. Because that’s what he was. He had betrayed them. They were momentarily forgotten as he turned, trying to wake his brother with no luck. The two had past the gazebo now, and were headed back towards the main part of the park.

Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he shook Tommy to no avail. This was bad. He knew this was bad. But was remaining hidden worth Tommy’s life? Billy instantly knew the answer as he got up and ran after the two. Even if they got caught, if Tommy was alive, he could get them out again. If Tommy died, then Billy would follow him. One way or another. Biting down his fear of touch, he reached out and grabbed the boy’s jacket, startling the two.

“What the-"

“NO mom, it’s ok, this is one of the- Whoa slow down.” Billy didn’t care if the boy fell. He tugged him back towards the gazebo and only let go to crouch by Tommy again. The woman gasped before she knelt down by the two. Her gloves came off as she felt Tommy’s forehead, felt the burning skin and pressed two fingers to his throat. Billy watched, silently praying that Tommy was ok. Inaudibly wishing  that Tommy would wake up.

“Mom, is he….”

“He’s alive, but we need to get him inside.” The woman started to pick him up and Billy shot forward, ready to push the woman back when two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. Ice trickled down his spine and his body reacted on instinct.

“Hey it’s ok! We’re just trying to-” his words cut off when Billy’s elbow slammed into his stomach, granting his release. He then tried to move towards the woman. Because he refused to allow them to be caught again. Tommy would never forgive him. 

“/ _Stop!/”_ At the woman’s command, Billy’s body froze, his arms pinned at his sides, his terror spiking. No matter what he did, Billy couldn’t move. The woman knelt down before Billy, and he had no choice but to look back into her green eyes.   
  


“We just want to help you. I’m a doctor and your brother is very, very sick. He needs to get warm again and the only way I can do that is if we either take him to the hospital or take him back to our home.” At the mention of the hospital, his eyes widened and he tried to shake his head, but it was no use. They couldn't go to the hosptial. Hospital meant officials. Officials meant that their father would be notified and they would be right back where they started. The woman seemed to notice his reaction anyway, because she sighed. 

"Alright, no hospital. But that means you're going to have to allow me to help your brother, or else his condition will get worse." Her voice was soft, calm, but Billy was too petrified to be swayed by it. Green eyes scanned over him. “You are probably just as bad off as he is.” He would be shivering if he could, but whatever she had done had made sure that he wouldn’t move at all.

“You _need_ to get inside.” His eyes, the only things that seemed to retain their mobility looked at the boy, the fear evident in their depths.

“It's Ok. Please just let us help you.” He pleaded softly. Billy looked at them before looking at Tommy. Tommy was what mattered above all else. He was the most important person. He needed help. His eyes looked down and suddenly he could move again. Crouching down by Tommy, he nodded. His pale hands resting gently against his brother’s head.  

The woman nodded and smiled gently, kneeling beside Billy and gently picked up Tommy. “We will take care of him. Of the both of you. There’s no need to be afraid. Just hang on to Teddy." She commanded softly before there was a bright flash. The park suddenly disappeared and the scenery was completely different. The first thing Billy noticed was that it was warm. Almost unbearably so. His breaths started to hitch as the fear spiked, and he began to feel dizzy. He looked widely around, noticing they were in some sort of bed room. The blood paled away from his face as he was torn between the panic to get out of there while he still could, and the need to help Tommy. 

“Um Mom?” The older boy called out as blue eyes watched him. Billy blinked as the room swayed, and the last thing he heard was the sound of something hitting the floor before the world went black. 


End file.
